wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5 "That's a pretty name." Darkkit whispered. ---- Whispheart padded over to the kits. "Well, Wolfstar's not here at the moment but I know she'll let you join. So how about Sharpkit and Darkkit show you where everthing is." ----- Water groaned, Smokypaw pressed at her side. "It's okay Water, We're almost there." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 20:53, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "C'mon Sapphireshine and Darkfang, we've got a territory to patrol!" Without waiting for their responses, Sharpkit bounded out of the nursery, his eyes shining with joy.Silverstar 20:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit followed Sharpkit her eyes wild. ---- The four wounded cats padded into camp with Creekfrost and Smokypaw in the lead, they carried Water in between them. The two toms staggered with Water to the Medicine Den. "Dewbramble!" Smokypaw called. Dewbramble poked his head out of the den and ran to Water's side. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit skidded to a halt in his tracks, his ears flattening and his amber eyes growing round with horror. "D-Dad!!"Silverstar' 21:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay, go to Stoneblaze." Creekfrost meowed without looking at his son, his eyes were fixed on his niece. "Waterkit!?" Whispheart yowled and ran over. "Is she okay?" she asked pure terror in her voice. "I don't know." Creekfrost replied lowly. Water was beaten badly, her leg was twisted and gashes were along her flanks. "Get out of my way." Dewbramble growled and pulled Water closer to his den, away from the cats and treated her wounds. Whispheart fell onto his shoulder. "What if she..." she trailed off. Creekfrost pressed his nose into her cheek fur. "She'll be alright." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharpkit turned to Sapphire and Darkkit, his eyes round as his jaw remained dropped. "I...I..." The "leader" began, shaking his head slowly. "....Sorry guys, patrol's delayed, let's go to momma."Silverstar' 21:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit nodded her head faced to the gathered cats. "Whispheart seemed sad." she murmured. "I hope she's okay." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "I hope dad's going to be ok, he's hurt, and seems a bit shaken up." Sharpkit rumbled, his dull gaze falling onto Sapphire before turning and returning to the nursery. (What's their current ages??)Silverstar' 21:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (1/2 moons) Darkkit glanced one more time back at the Medicine den and went into the Nuresy to find Stoneblaze. ---- It had been a few hours since Water was returned to camp and Dewbramble was fixing the last wound, on her belly. He pressed his paw on it, outside the den, Creekfrost and Whispheart has fallen asleep curled up together. He didn't want Whispheart to flip out if it was too bad. He laid th cobwebs on her belly. He felt a bump. He pressed it and it bumped his paw. ''Just what we need.... ''he thought with a sigh. ''Soon the Nursery will be overloaded with kits, let alone a wounded Queen. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '''' 21:44, October 26, 2015 (UTC)'' Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay